superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Prime
Metroid Prime is a video game developed by Retro Studios and Nintendo for the GameCube console. It was released in North America on November 17, 2002, and in Japan and Europe the following year. Metroid Prime is the fifth main installment and the first 3D game in the Metroid series. Because exploration takes precedence over combat, Nintendo classifies Metroid Prime as a first-person adventure rather than a first-person shooter. On the same day as its North American release, Nintendo also released the Game Boy Advance game Metroid Fusion, marking the return of the Metroid series after an eight year hiatus following Super Metroid (1994). Metroid Prime is the first of the three-part Prime storyline, which takes place between the original Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus. Like previous games in the series, Metroid Prime has a science fiction setting in which players control the bounty hunter Samus Aran. The story follows Samus as she battles the Space Pirates and their biological experiments on the planet Tallon IV. The game was a collaboration between Retro's staff in Austin, Texas and Japanese Nintendo employees, including producer Shigeru Miyamoto, who suggested the project after visiting Retro's headquarters in 2000. Despite initial backlash against the game's first-person perspective, the game garnered universal acclaim and commercial success, selling more than a million units in North America alone. It won a number of Game of the Year awards, and it is considered by many critics and gamers to be one of the greatest video games ever made, remaining one of the highest-rated games on Metacritic. In 2009, an enhanced version was released for Wii as a standalone game in Japan and as part of Metroid Prime: Trilogy internationally. The Completionist Uploaded on March 2nd, 2013, Jirard was accompanied by MatPat of Game Theory to complete Metroid Prime. Alongside the release of this episode, Jirard also did a crossover on Mat's Channel about why people complete games. The episode ends with MatPat greeting Jirard in his own bedroom, which surprises Jirard, prompting him to ask how he got in. Mat claims he got in through the window. Jirard compliments the game as pretty, while Mat finds that the game is immersive due to attention to detail. Jirard likens it to games like Dead Space. As for the gameplay, they go in depth into the upgrades and first person perspective, which they receive positively. However, Mat has some gripes with having to scan frequently to have to complete the game. They also highly praise the final boss Metroid Prime, which is difficult and tests the player's skills. Both agree that the completion bonus isn't worth it due to it being a short cutscene and image galleries. Special Guests *Matthew Patrick of Game Theory. Super Trivia Bros. While Jirard is out on vacation, Alex is joined by Michael of Belated Media for what he calls "Gamecube Week." The entire week Alex and Michael play through old Gamecube games in a variety of series, with Metroid Prime being first on the list. Trivia Please note that all the episode's trivia is not listed, as Trivia is the key element in this episode. *If you go into the research lab, there is a Hunter Metroid DS, which is a hint to Metroid: Hunter DS. *Magmoor Caverns is a remix of "Ridley's Lair" from Super Metroid. *The concept of a Meteor crashing into a planet and corrupting inhabitants is a tribute from H.P. Lovecraft called the Color of Outerspace. *Kraid was originally going to be made in this game, although he was in the Beta of the game. *The Phazon Suit is not counted as an item until you obtain the rest of the items. *Metroid Prime was given more than 6 GOTY awards. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Trivia Bros. Category:Gamecube Week Category:Gamecube Category:Finish It!